


Thunderstorm

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett's kids are frightened by a nighttime thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

Castle and Beckett were sound asleep despite the roaring thunder and blinding flashes of lightning outside their window. Occasionally Kate would mutter something in her sleep and then roll closer to him. The storm raged on outside and Kate woke up not because of the storm, but because of something entirely different.

"Mommy! Daddy! " 5-year-old Maggie came running into her parents room her braids bouncing followed by 3-year-old Alexander.

Kate picked up little Alexander while Castle now wide awake helped Maggie up onto the bed.

"Is the storm scaring you?" Kate asked her babies.

"Noisy, momma. BOOM!" Alexander told her.

"I scared. The thunder is scary. I don't like it. Can I sleep here tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Of course, sweet pea." Castle told his baby girl.

The two children climbed under the blankets. Maggie attached herself to Kate's arm while Alexander curled up in a ball between his mom and dad, clutching his stuffed dinosaur.

"Mommy?" Maggie whispered.

"What, Mags?"

"Why is the Lightning blue and purple?"

"Umm..." Beckett was stumped and her child didn't react well to I don't know.

"Fairies like playing laser tag and one of them has a purple laser gun and the other has a blue one." Castle told his wife and daughter.

"Okay." The little girl yawned and her eyes shut.

Beckett and Castle looked at each other smiling, this was their family. Their children were the best things that had ever happened to them.


End file.
